


And I Loved You

by glitzyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Swearing, i'm working on my angst, my first chanbaek piece on ao3 wow, no happy ending, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyeol/pseuds/glitzyeol
Summary: Baekhyun knew he’d fucked up as soon as he stepped into the apartment.The evidence was everywhere; A present wrapped beautifully on the coffee table, rose petals and candles leading the way to the bedroom.And the worst of it, his boyfriend slumped in a chair at the table, surrounded by a variety of - what must be long gone cold - food.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	And I Loved You

Baekhyun knew he’d fucked up as soon as he stepped into the apartment.

The evidence was everywhere; A present wrapped beautifully on the coffee table, rose petals and candles leading the way to the bedroom.

And the _worst_ of it, his boyfriend slumped in a chair at the table, surrounded by a variety of - what must be long gone cold - food. More candles dotted around to show off all the hard work gone to waste. Chanyeol’s head was resting heavily in his hands, not even bothering to look up at Baekhyun’s loud arrival.

And yet even with all these hints, it still took the smaller a second to remember what the special occasion was.

… Their anniversary.

“Chanyeol.” He started softly, placing his briefcase on the couch. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this catastrophe.

“Don’t.” His voice was flat and slightly muffled by the hands rubbing at his face before he met Baekhyun’s eyes. It was a shock, the look on his face. Usually bright eyes turned cold over the last few months stared right through him. “Just don’t.”

“I just got so caught up in work and lost track of time. I didn’t mean to miss our anniversary I swear.”

It was clear straight away the excuse wasn’t going to work this time like it had in the past. Well the first part was the honest truth, he worked late all the time. It was the price he was willing to pay to make sure he could bring in his share of the income. Even if it did mess with his social life and relationship most of the time. If he could provide them a better life through his money then he _would_ do anything.

“Baekhyun you said the exact same thing last year, just admit you forgot what today was.” He didn’t even sound angry, just upset and mostly tired. It made Baekhyun feel like shit. “Admit it!”

“Of course I remembered.” He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t even want to make use of those rose petals he knew must lead all the way to the bed. Just helping pack away the still good food and cuddling in bed was good enough. They could make plans for the next day, he could make it up to Chanyeol. Kiss away the tension from his body until he was happy again. Any emotion but happiness didn’t look right on his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

“God, you really are a terrible liar.”

“I promise I didn’t forget!”

“Prove it!” Chanyeol shouted, his eyes flashed with anger which wasn’t a vast improvement on the dead look they’d held since he arrived home. “Where’s my present? Give me something to work with here!"

Baekhyun hardly had the chance to falter with no present to prove himself before the taller was sighing loudly and getting out of his seat. He had the briefest moment of relief when Chanyeol entered the bedroom.

He would stay out on the couch for the night while the situation had a chance to cool down then hopefully by morning they could talk it out.

But then Chanyeol was walking out of the bedroom with what must have been a pre-packed duffle bag and Baekhyun panicked. He stopped him from passing, a hand on his waist and the other gripping the hand Chanyeol wasn’t using to hold the bag. “What are you doing?”

“I’m done.” He whispered, he maintained eye contact with Baekhyun even as they filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered. “I want to break up.”

“No no no-” The smaller said quickly, the hand resting on Chanyeol’s waist moving up to cup his cheeks and push his hair back from his face. “Please baby we can work this out okay? I’ll try hard to be around more and not forget things.” His own tears had quickly filled his eyes and left Chanyeol looking like a blurry figure until he blinked them down his cheeks. Seeing the devastated but done look on his face was no better.

This wasn’t happening, he refused to believe their relationship was ending as easily as this.

After everything.

No.

“T-Tonight was a test and you failed.” His boyfriend - he refused to accept ex boyfriend as a title - stepped out of his grip. He sniffled loudly and wiped at his eyes. “I’m sick of waiting for you and pretending like everything is ok. It isn’t.”

“Please Chanyeol..”

“Nothing about this is ok Baekhyun. You put your job first all the time. I’d be willing to accept the odd occasion but it’s all the time. Don’t I mean anything to you at all?”

“Of course you do, you mean _everything_ to me.” Baekhyun tried to get his hands on the other again, he couldn’t leave if he was being forced to stay. This was stupid, they could work this out. He could solve this. “I love you!”

“And I _loved_ you.”

The smaller truly broke down then, loud sobs wracking his body. How could the day turn out like this? From soft morning kisses before he got up to go to work, leaving Chanyeol to snooze a while longer before his own shift started, to Chanyeol stood in front of him telling him it was over while the remnants of a loving anniversary date slapped him in the face?

The taller had taken the chance to slip past him and Baekhyun latched onto his wrist tightly before he could reach the door. “Please don’t leave me!”

“Please stop making this harder than it needs to be.” He begged, trying to shake off the hold on his wrist. He was successful. Baekhyun let his hand swing down uselessly back to his side.

“I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff, and… open my present on the coffee table.” Chanyeol said as he opened the front door, it looked like it was taking everything in him not to burst out crying himself. His big softy had always been the one easily brought to tears and yet here he was blubbering like a little baby.

He was allowed this one.

“Bye Baekhyun.” Just like that; he was gone.

Baekhyun stared frozen at the door long after Chanyeol had walked through it. Out of his life.

Out of _their_ life.

Eventually his ex boyfriends - just the thought of that brought on a fresh wave of tears - words came back to him and he glanced at the present sitting innocently on the coffee table. Once it was in his hands and he was truly looking at it, did Baekhyun realise what it was.

What Chanyeol must have meant had been for the test.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but torture himself as he ripped the neat wrapping paper open and opened the lid to the box. Just the sight alone had him sobbing into his hand as he slumped down onto the couch.

The ring glinted beautifully even in the dull light of their apartment.

Everything he could have dreamed of having with Chanyeol, their entire future sat in that box and mocked him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a random dialogue prompt I found on tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Come and say hi on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bubsyeol) .


End file.
